


A New Beginning

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save the castle, a Yule ritual has to be performed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for butterflutters for the 2015 hd_owlpost. First posted [here](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/124534.html).

"Why couldn't Luna have done this?" 

"It has to be a man."

"According to my mother, I'm still a boy who doesn't know right from wrong."

"Not what I meant."

"But why me?"

"You're the only one that Hogwarts liked."

"But why couldn't it have been anyone younger? Or someone less likely to ruin this fine white... gown."

"Well, it looks like the picture Hermione gave me. What do you think?"

"I think it's below freezing out there and I'm going out, barefoot in nothing more than a woman's dress, to appease an ancient castle."

"Erm, less with insulting Hogwarts, yeah? Don't want it to fall down on our heads."

"I blame you. Okay? I blame you and your heroics and needing to save us all on these grounds. You did something during that last fight."

"An Expelliarmus? No, you're right, I can see how that would be problematic."

"I hate you."

"Mm, no, you don't. You said you loved me last night."

"What? When did I say that?"

"Just before you fell asleep. Ready?"

"Fuck you, Potter. Why couldn't you be blonde, huh?"

"Luck of the draw."

"The same luck where you'll be waiting for me in my room later?"

"You know, I don't think I quite fit the ideal for the god who is supposed to come ravish you."

"Ravishing? I'm supposed to be ravished by some ancient deity? ... you're laughing at me."

"Come on, princess, before you faint from the cold and ravishment."

~~~

The final battle had done something that had shaken the magical foundation of Hogwarts. Researchers -- from the Ministry and from private businesses and one from Gringotts -- had come from all over the world, but no one had been able to figure out what had gone wrong. They all agreed though that a Yule ritual, a celebration of light and hope and the return of the sun, would set it all back to rights.

When McGonagall had asked the students for help, most had wanted to, but only Draco had been able to pass muster with the castle. Most thought, and Draco agreed with them, that it was because of what he had done, letting the Death Eaters in. Harry disagreed; he privately thought it was because the castle had favorites and he had noticed that the castle tried to cheer Draco up in its own way. Helping with the ritual would certainly help Draco.

The ritual or ceremony or whatever it was, was amazing. McGonagall led it, her wand casting spells that joined with others from the professors, and Draco performed his part -- mostly just to stand there as a living figure of something or other -- beautifully. At the end, thousands of lights were lit by magic, on the castle and around it, on the grounds. Hermione giggled next to him.

"No one cast a spell," she whispered. "No one. It's natural magic."

"Well, isn't that what this was about?" Harry asked. "Giving new life to the castle on the day when the sun returns?"

She punched his arm. "But they had to do it just the right way so that the natural magic would respond! I've researched it and asked the teachers, but no one really understands it." Ron rolled his eyes in Harry's direction behind Hermione's back; Harry smiled. Hermione shook her head.

"At least it worked," Harry said. He waved at Draco as he walked toward them.

"Lucky for us the git did something wrong so he could help," Ron muttered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and pulled his away, winking at Harry. He smiled at her, sending silent thanks, and turned to open his arms to Draco. With a grateful sigh, Draco let himself be hugged. "Bloody cold out here, like I said."

"I'll keep you warm," Harry teased. "You did good, looks like."

Draco shrugged. "It felt good when they did the ritual."

Beaming, Harry kissed him. "Now how about we join the others for the feast? I think McGonagall said she was going to allow the seventh years to try mulled wine."

"That would be perfect. Yes, come on, Potter. We have wine waiting for us and I need to be warmed up."

Chuckling, Harry let himself be led.


End file.
